


Spreading Christmas Cheer

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Complete, Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Draco to partake in some Muggle Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to Michy Drarry Shipper for being a great beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

_Spreading Christmas Cheer_

"Harry," he whined, tugging on his boyfriend's shirt. "Why are we doing this again?"

Harry grinned, brushing his hair out of his face. "Because, Draco, it's Christmas time, and I want to keep a hold on some Muggle traditions."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why we have to do things the Muggle way…"

He had come a long way with his Pureblood ideals, but some things he just couldn't let go.

"Because, Draco, I was raised by Muggles. That's the world I'm from. If you want me, you have to have all of me, including my Muggle heritage." Harry arched his brow, crossing his arms.

Draco bit his lip, and then nodded. "Okay, we can get a Christmas tree the Muggle way."

Harry grinned. He knew he had Draco wrapped around his little finger. 

"Come here," he said.

Draco grinned and walked over into Harry's arms. He quickly pecked Harry on the cheek. Harry grinned, staring into Draco's grey eyes. Butterflies formed in his stomach as he felt the familiar impulse to run his tongue across Draco's lips.

Harry closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Draco's warm and soft ones. It was short, but sweet. Harry pulled away too soon, and Draco groaned. Harry looked into his eyes, and saw they were darkening, heavy with desire.

Harry leaned forward to capture his lips once more, but Draco pulled away. Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Draco simply smiled. 

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day tangled up in the sheets with you, we have a Christmas tree that needs finding. So let's go," he said, grabbing Harry's hand.

The two of them made their way outside and down to Harry's car. Draco had been resistant to the vehicle at first, but soon grew to love it. After finally giving in and going for a ride, Draco was now obsessed with the vehicle. He had begged Harry to teach him how to drive, but Harry never gave in. He valued his car too much.

Harry climbed into the driver's seat and waited for Draco to climb in the passenger's. Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's cheek. Harry blushed, putting the key into the engine. The car roared to life and Harry zipped them off down the street.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked, as Harry drove down the road. 

The snow was falling lightly, creating the perfect Christmas atmosphere.

Harry grinned. "There's a place not too far from here that sells Christmas trees. I used to go with my Aunt and Uncle when I was younger."

"One of your happier memories?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "It was before my magic starting manifesting itself. They treated me decently. I'll always be grateful to them."

Draco huffed, looking out the window. "They stuffed you into a cupboard, Harry; that's not exactly something that could win them family of the year."

He shook his head. "They could have just dumped me on someone else. It was very important they cared for me, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, the power of blood. I know it's important, Harry, you've told me before."

Harry grinned cheekily. "We're almost there, love."

Draco smiled, pulling on his scarf and gloves. The cold wind made it a bit nippy out. Harry parked the car and the two of them got out. Draco sniffed the air, scrunching up his nose. 

"It smells like pine."

Harry beamed. "I know. Isn't it great?" He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand and the two of them made their way towards the owner.

"Is this your first time?" the man asked, handing Harry the saw.

Harry shook his head.

"Great, well, the name's Chris if you need anything. The good trees are up over the hill there." He turned around, walking back towards his little hut.

Draco eyed the saw in Harry's hand. 

"What's that for?" he asked a bit nervously.

Harry chuckled. "To cut down the tree. Come on, let's go."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Okay good. I just got a bit worried that you actually just brought me here to kill me."

Harry laughed. "Draco, I like you far too much to kill you." 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Draco sighed in happiness, and then pulled away. "Come on then, there's a tree waiting for us somewhere over the hill."

Harry grinned, watching as Draco made his way up the hill. The two of them were happy together. They had been together for about a year now, and Harry hoped they had many more years to come.

He didn't quite realize he was gay until Ginny mentioned getting married. The thought had sent him running to the hills in fear. He realized he didn't want that with her… or any woman for a matter of fact. That night, he was at the bar and he ran into Draco.

What had started out as an awkward meeting turned into a one night-stand. But that night had turned into so much more, for Harry couldn't get the blonde haired boy out of his mind. And as fate had it, Draco felt the same way. They had been inseparable since then.

Ron and Hermione were very supportive of the two of them, something for which he was very thankful. Knowing his friends supported him gave him confidence in his relationship.

Draco shouted his name, which broke Harry out of his memory. He hustled up the hill to join Draco at the top and let out a small "wow" when he saw the sight before him.

"Look at all the trees!" Draco exclaimed. "It's amazing. Beautiful. Thank you. Harry." 

He gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry blushed. "What for?"

Draco grinned. "For bringing me here! You know I didn't want too, but I'm so glad you did. I mean these trees! There are just so many. How are we going to choose?"

Harry grinned, walking towards the trees. There were hundreds of them. "You'll just know it when you see it, love."

Draco nodded, following behind Harry. It smelled wonderful. He felt like a little boy again, filled with the Christmas spirit.

Harry had brought so much happiness and love into his life. Draco would always be thankful for that. With Harry's help, he was able to finally tell his parents he was gay. They were upset at first, but realized they didn't want to lose their son, especially after everything they had been through.

"What about this tree?" Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head, looking at the tall pine. "It's too skinny and tall. We need something more balanced."

Harry nodded and continued walking up the path.

"What about this one?" He asked.

Once again, Draco shook his head.

Twenty minutes had gone by, and Draco had not seen the perfect tree. Harry was getting a bit frustrated. 

"Draco, let's just pick a tree. It's getting cold out." Harry huffed, rubbing his hands together.

"No, Potter, we need to find the perfect tree," Draco said, looking ahead feeling very determined.

"Draco, a slightly less than perfect tree is okay too," Harry said gently.

Draco shook his head. "No, it has to be perfect." 

He disappeared from sight.

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco could be so stubborn. Hearing Draco shout, he rushed forward towards the sound.

Draco was grinning, pointing excitedly at a tree. "This is it, Harry, this is the perfect Christmas tree." He exclaimed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. The tree looked just like every other tree surrounding them. But he wanted to please Draco. 

"You're right. It's absolutely perfect." 

He walked toward it, positioning the saw at the base of the tree. 

"Make sure you don't get squished," he said with a chuckle. 

He started to move the saw back and forth repeatedly, and soon enough there was a crack, and the tree fell over with a thud.

Draco smiled. "Brilliant job, Harry." He kissed him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry smiled, returning the kiss with much fervor. "Come on, let's get this to the car."

Draco's smiled faltered. "How are we going to do that without magic?"

Harry laughed. "We're going to drag it. Drake, you're so thick sometimes."

Draco pouted for a moment, but grabbed onto the tree. He helped Harry drag it along, back towards the car.

Draco watched as Harry went over and paid the man, who then wrapped the tree up in a net. Harry pushed the tree onto the top of the car, and strapped it down. He was strongly built, thanks to his Quidditch playing, so he had no difficult lifting the tree. 

He got into the car, waiting for Draco to join him. 

"This was fun," Draco said, a grin still playing on his lips.

"Well, the fun isn't over yet," Harry said with a wink. 

He quickly drove them back towards their apartment. The two of them lived in Muggle London, just a few blocks away from Diagon Alley. They had decided together that they didn't want to be the center of attention anymore. They wanted their privacy and alone time. And Muggle London was the perfect place to have just that.

Harry parked the car and climbed out. He quickly untied the tree and got it down. 

"Draco, be a love and go open the door," he said, making his way up the steps.

Draco nodded and hurried forward, unlocking the door and holding it open for Harry. Harry carried the tree in and stopped in the hallway. "Where should we put it?"

"In the living room, so people can see it as they walk by," Draco said, clearing a path for Harry.

Harry put the tree into the tree stand, and with a flick of his wand, the tree was upright and straight. Perfectly sturdy.

He stepped back and stood next to Draco, who grabbed his hand. 

"It's amazing," Draco whispered. 

Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's put some decorations on. Then it'll be beautiful."

Harry went into the attic and got an old box of ornaments. Some were from his Aunt and Uncle's, some his parents' and others were gifts from various people. He put the box down and riffled through it, grabbing the lights. He smiled as he wrapped them around the tree while Draco watched on.

Draco walked over to the box and riffled through it. He pulled out what looked like a little doll. "What's this?" he asked Harry.

"That's the angel. It goes on top of the tree," Harry said, finishing up with the lights.

"But then where will the star go?" Draco asked, feeling slightly confused. There had always been a star on top of his Christmas tree.

Harry grinned. "Some people use angels instead of stars."

Draco laughed. "Must be a Muggle thing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go on then, put it on the top."

Draco grinned, and levitated the angel so it was sitting on top of the tree. Making sure it was straight, he stepped back and admired his job.

"It looks good, love, now let's put the ornaments on," Harry said, grabbing a few from the box.

Draco followed suit, and soon, the tree was covered in ornaments.

Taking a step back, Draco held his breath as Harry turned on the tree. He let out a small gasp. It was perfect. It was sparkling, the lights glowing, giving the tree a magical feel. The room smelled heavenly, and it was just perfect. He laced his fingers with Harry's.

"It's perfect," he murmured, staring at the tree in awe.

Harry grinned, and turned to face Draco. "Yeah, you are."

Draco turned and looked at Harry, letting out a snort. "You're so cheesy…."

"But?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I love it," Draco said, pulling Harry in for a firm kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Harry said, nuzzling Draco's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Draco replied, their lips locking once more.


End file.
